creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayal
Betrayal is twenty-second book of the Morphers. Synopsis With the Morphers getting stronger against their battle against Adam, someone had revealed their weaknesses and knows all about them. Who is this person and why is he doing this? Plot The story starts with the Organisms raiding a warehouse. The Morphers soon appear and were able to attack them with ease. During the battle, Adam watches a video of the Morphers' strength and their attack patterns. He then congratulates a mysterious figure for giving him what he needed and tells him it's time for their biggest attack. Later that night, the Morphers throw a surprise party for Caleb telling him it's his birthday. Rachel gives Caleb a gift which is a camera and a photo book. Caleb tells the others how much it means to him. The Morphers, minus Rachel and Caleb decide to take a walk outside. Caleb knock on Rachel's window while she is sleeping and asks her if she wants to go out for a date. She agrees and the two decide to start dating for the night. After morphing for a while, they enter a fast food restaurant. Caleb orders two large cheeseburgers and two large sodas. Rachel comments that she had always wanted to do something like this. Suddenly, Adam appears in front of Caleb, but when Caleb looks around, he isn't there. He and Rachel then decides to retreat to another place. Meanwhile, a group of Organisms ambush the other three Morphers, while they are out walking at a park. Rachel and Caleb soon hide at a closed amusement park. The two then have some fun together and taking pictures of each other. At the same time, the other three Morphers are having a hard time fighting the Organisms. Noah states that they somehow knew their attack patterns and are stronger than before. They try to contact the two, but to no avail. Rachel and Caleb have a conversation together, at a rollercoaster, but are interrupted by Adam, who shows up behind them. Rachel tries to fight Adam, demanding his presence, but is beaten by the latter. After a long struggle, she is saved by Caleb who breaks the tracks, causing the coaster to crash, presumably killing Adam. The two hide inside in a hall of mirrors, unaware that Adam is in pursuit. Rachel asks Caleb to kiss her to complete this night. But before they could kiss, Caleb says to Rachel; " If only you knew more about me". He reveals that ever since he joined the Morphers, he felt that the others didn't trust him enough and that if he joined Adam, he could end the war and earn his trust, believing that Rueben was wrong, while Adam was right all along . He also reveals that he never loved Rachel, only using her to further her goals, as she was too easy to fool and tells that her friends are going to die tonight. He asks Rachel to join him and rule the world with Adam. Rachel refuses, and doesn't believe him. However, Adam shows up and tells her the truth. Rachel tries to attack Adam, but is soon beaten. Caleb tries to escape, but soon suffers a mental breakdown, stating that he never meant for any of this to happen . He tries to apologize to Rachel, but the latter breaks down in tears. He then leaves with Adam, leaving Rachel behind. The next day, the four Morphers are hurt and angry that they have been betrayed by their own friend. Noah tells them they shouldn't have trusted Caleb in the first, while Nicholas comments that he is a spy. Rueben assures to be ready the next time they meet Caleb, while Rachel looks at a photo she took with Caleb, heartbroken by his betrayal. Morphs used Reuben- Lion, Rhinoceros Rachel- Silverback Gorilla, Hawk , bat, Grizzly Bear Nick-Panther, Coyote Caleb- Fox, Hawk, bat Noah-Panther, Komodo dragon Category:Books Category:Books narrated by Rachel Category:Morphers